tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Talion
|-|Ranger= |-|Gravewalker= |-|Shadow of War= Summary Talion was just a normal ranger on the Black Gates, when Sauron returned. He and his entire family were killed by Sauron, but as he died his Soul was connected with that of Celebrimbor the Elf Wraith. Seeking vengeance for his families deaths, he now goes against Sauron's Forces in Mordor. He seeks to forge his own ring by the end of the game to gain the power to permanently defeat Sauron. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least High 8-C, likely far higher | Possibly 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Talion/The Gravewalker/Celebrimbor/The Bright Lord Origin: Shadow of Mordor Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Human/Gondorian/Ranger | Human fused with elf Wraith | Human fused with elf Wraith | Human fused with elf Wraith/Bright Lord Powers and Abilities: At least Peak, possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | Fire, Poison, and/or Ice Manipulation with Wraith stun and Flash, Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | All previous abilities magnified to a higher level, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation | All previous powers magnified to a much higher level, Animal Control Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Killed many Uruks) | At least Large Building level, likely far higher (Defeated the legendary Graug and far stronger than most Uruk captains) | Possibly City level (Comprable to the Black Hand, and stronger than characters who can hurt him) | At least City level, likely higher (Comparable to Sauron) Speed: Unknown | Unknown '''(Dodged the shockwaves from the Black Captain's of Sauron). At least '''Subsonic reactions (Can knock arrows out of the air). At least Hypersonic+ with focus (Can see explosions in slow motion) | Unknown. At least Subsonic reactions. At least Hypersonic+ '''with focus | '''Unknown. At least Subsonic reactions. At least Hypersonic+ with focus Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Large Building Class, likely far higher | Possibly City Class | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (Took heavy strikes from several Uruk) | At least Large Building level, likely far higher (Tanked hits from Graugs and Uruk captains) | Possibly City level (Tanked an attack from the Black Hand, though it is possible he was not using his full power) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: High | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Several meters with powers. A few hundred meters with shadow strike. Several kilometers with Haedir towers | Standard melee range. Several meters with powers. A few hundred meters with shadow strike. Several kilometers with Haedir towers | Standard melee range. Several meters with powers. A few hundred meters with shadow strike. Several kilometers with Haedir towers Standard Equipment: Swords, Daggers, Bows and Arrows Intelligence: Genius (Managed to outsmart Saruman and Sauron. Planned well enough that he gained control of Sauron's armies. Often uses his opponents weakness against them) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Ranger '| '''Weakened '| 'Full power '| '''With the New Ring Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shadow of Mordor